


Alternate Dimension

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pred!Michael, Prey!Christine, Prey!Jeremy, That's literally all this is, Vore, but what can I say? I love them a lot, clean vore, meremine - Freeform, multi prey, not crack so don't read expecting it to be, safe vore, sorry to hit a rarepair with my trash, this is unabashedly a cuddly vorefic, vore-tolerant universe of some kind, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Sometimes being so close to someone you love makes you feel like you're in another space outside this universe.





	Alternate Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Typical warnings apply - yep, this is vore-vore. Not a joke. It's softer SFW stuff intended as a trust / comfort allegory, but very much still vore.
> 
> Been feeling pretty icky emotionally for the past couple weeks so I wanted to write something cute. I don't write stuff with Christine or Meremine anywhere near enough, so figured I'd change that!
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, and let me know what you think.

There was something which made the whole thing seem enticing; even without any active experience to speak of, that much was hard to deny. There was a pull which couldn't be broken, a sort of trance which the whole thing put him in. Never actually committing himself to it but always, secretly, wanting to try it out.

  


It wasn't like Jeremy was unaccustomed to the notion of such an act; he'd gotten used to it from an outsider standpoint. How or why Michael and Christine had begun taking to such peculiar methods of bonding, he wasn't sure, but he certainly didn't mind. Quite frankly, it was pretty nice. He liked the feeling of Michael's pulse beneath his tiny hands, rubbing away at his much larger friend’s belly. Sometimes he found himself leaning closer, pressing an ear against Michael's chest to hear it all more clearly. The quirky gurgles and groans, the faint inhales and exhales, and if he listened closely enough, he could hear Michael's heartbeat. He loved the little excited shouts and giggles from within as Christine settled in, so prominent and adorable even so far inside.

  


Even if they were far more experienced than he was, Jeremy never felt left out of it. Both Christine and Michael were more than willing to fill in the blanks, answering his questions and describing things the best they could.

  


And oh,  _ what descriptions.  _ The way Christine explained the feeling was something out of classic literature, every feeling and sensation put into words in a way he would never understand. Every little stimulus, every feeling blended into his senses just as real as though he were experiencing it firsthand, so visceral and detailed yet so surreal all the same. Something reminiscent of science fiction, of fantasy, as though the remainder of the world faded away to give light to an alternate dimension within our own.

  


It made him want in like nothing else.

  


There wasn't an easy way to get himself to ask, though, was the problem. He knew it wouldn't be a problem, catching the subtext with ease that they were both more than willing to accommodate and include him even more. It felt weird all the same; even in this strange world where such acts were commonplace and celebrated amidst both friends and lovers, there was still a slight hesitance which he couldn't quite place. 

  


It wasn't fear, God no; he quite literally trusted Michael with his life, and had seen Christine get spat up intact enough times that this was visually confirmed as much as mentally. Perhaps it was just the vulnerability that came with it, for try as he might Jeremy had never felt at ease expressing himself the way it came so naturally to most. But that aside, that didn't mean he didn't want to. It just meant he wasn't ready. For the time being, he was fine like this. Fine, but longing for more. Longing for a connection much closer.

  


It took him some time to grapple with this, sorting out the source of that hesitance and working through it. But finally, he decided that it was about time he gave it a shot, and figured it was about time he made that much known.

  


“So… Yeah.”

  


Jeremy grinned nervously, pulling at the sleeves of his cardigan.

  


“It's just… Uh… I dunno how to put it into words?”

  


There was no denying the stunned look on both Michael and Christine's faces, but it wasn't out of hesitance themselves, just surprise. Gradually they seemed to relax, looking him over to make certain they'd heard correctly. When no insincerity was detected in the words, Michael was the first to speak. 

  


“Just making sure I'm hearing you correctly, you  _ do _ want to try it out?”

  


Jeremy nodded. “That's precisely what I mean. I just… I just don't know how it works. H-How it would work, I mean, you know...”

  


“Oh don't worry about that - we can show you!”

  


Jeremy smiled as he felt Christine wrap around his shoulders, leaning into the embrace naturally. There was a warm and fuzzy sensation that formed as he could feel both their joy at his proposal, and even before anything had happened Jeremy could tell he'd made the right decision. If for nothing else, it was well worth it just to feel Christine's energy radiating off of him, and the way that Michael's face lit up upon the confirmation.

  


“Absolutely!”

  


Sitting on the coffee table, Jeremy watched as Michael stood up, shooting him a soft glance.

  


“Just gimme one sec, okay?”

  


With restored energy, Michael sprinted out of the room for a moment, likely to retrieve something - but what Jeremy wasn't entirely sure. It took a few minutes after this, holding him in suspense - but it wasn't long at all until he returned and settled back down.

  


“Alright, I'm good now. Let me know when you're ready, okay?”

  


Jeremy couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sudden, flustered aura he could detect, blushing a little himself. “Y-Yeah, sure thing. Think I'm about ready. And you, Christine?”

  


Jeremy felt himself being yanked forward, then carefully guided by her as Michael set his hands down. Once they were sitting in the palms, she finally voiced a response:

  


“Always.”

  


And just like that, the demonstration began.

  


The careful movement of Michael's hands as he lifted the pair of them up was slower and more comforting than Jeremy could've ever imagined. He could feel the slight quivers of excitement from the palms around them, rivaled only by the swift and energetic movements right beside him. He'd always picked up on both their willingness to let him join in, but man, was that an undercalculation. He didn't even have to look up or beside him; the energies they were emanating was more than enough to prove it.

  


When they were finally level with Michael's face, Jeremy couldn't help but feel more assured. There was nothing even remotely threatening about that look (not that he'd expected there to be, just nervous as usual), and the casual nature it was being initiated spoke wonders of the situation. It took a moment, waiting for the confirming nods before Michael parted his lips. Much to his surprise, Jeremy actually felt Christine tug at his wrists, swiftly but carefully leading him right up to them.

  


From this standpoint, Jeremy could feel Michael's warm breath, hitched in places from his enthusiasm. While he wasn't within range to get brushed with saliva, Jeremy could feel the air dampen right before his best friend’s lips. Warmer and warmer still as he was lead closer and closer, looking straight into Christine's eyes as she continually walked backwards, not even stopping to turn around as her foot met contact with the outstretched tongue. Not a lick of fear or ambivalence was on her face all the while, as though she had done this a thousand times before - what difference did another turn really make?

  


Peculiar as it was to see they'd grown to be friends so easily, Jeremy adored how seamlessly it seemed the two people who meant most to him in his life clicked and trusted each other. Even if now it was very obvious they were doing their damn best to entice and tease him with this little agreement, Jeremy scarcely minded, chancing a glance up at Michael before returning it back to her. It was impressive how easily Christine kept eye contact, and he liked it. Seeing the pure joy and tranquility in that gaze was beyond just reassuring, not wanting to let go just yet.

  


But of course, that was the moment when Christine stepped backwards into Michael's open maw, carefully loosening her grasp. Reluctantly, Jeremy reciprocated, feeling her push his arms down before him before she released her grasp, leaving his fingertips to graze the tip of Michael's tongue. God, it felt weird, but intriguing all the same.

  


“I'll see you down there, don't worry!”

  


Well, Christine certainly seemed to have picked up on his thought trail, blushing slightly.

  


“Y-Yeah. See you again soon?”

  


She nodded, and Jeremy stepped back, allowing himself to settle in Michael's palms. He could see his friend’s tongue curl around her, and things clicked into routine.

  


Although this time, it was different. Jeremy was used to watching from a distance, or merely sitting and rubbing idly at Michael's chest until she occupied his stomach, never seeing any portion of it. This, however, was quite the reverse. Glimpses of saliva caught in his vision from within, and it didn't take a genius to sense that Michael had left his mouth open completely intentionally. There was a sort of mischievous look in those eyes as Michael locked eyes with him momentarily, just enough to tell that this was more or less a display to satisfy his curiosities. It was weird, really, watching the spectacle unfold. Watching the tongue shift beneath Christine and slide her from one side to another, seeming perfectly content with the world, so calm, so relaxed. The trails of saliva which had made paths along the cavern of Michael's maw began to descend further in, the sheen of spit getting heavier and heavier, watching it soak her through in thick strands. Occasionally Jeremy would wander forward and Christine would reciprocate the gesture, reaching out for one another in a carefree and casual manner. A couple swipes and misses, giggling at their failed attempts until they managed to get a hold. The saliva felt weird, if not a little gross, but it was damn well worth it if this was what it took to be closer to the two of them like he could only imagine. When his flustered state indicated mild ambivalence, Christine spoke up to assure him once more:

  


“Trust me, you're going to love it!”

  


Jeremy felt Michael's tongue finally separate them, leaving a small amount of drool on Jeremy's hand as a result. Michael's lips closed, and Jeremy knew all too well what that meant. Heart racing, he took a moment to compose himself, feeling the grasp around him gently tighten. The sound of a gulp echoed before him as Michael grasped him between thumb and forefinger, before placing him right against his throat.

  


Strange, but oh how wonderful. He'd seen Michael occasionally trace her descent, but this was so much more personal. The soft, subtle bulge Christine made as she descended, hardly moving or shifting, although her aura indicated the same sheer adoration as before. Jeremy found himself placing both hands against the outer portion, allowing them to slide as Michael moved him down along with her. Once she slipped past his collarbone, Michael proceeded to place Jeremy to his stomach, pressing his tiny friend in the slightest bit. Jeremy caught the message easily enough, shifting and pressing in an ear to listen.

  


The ravenous growls were relentless, watery gurgles the only thing which indicated there was some sort of fluid awaiting them both. It was pretty commonplace for Michael to fast for a bit before gulping anyone down; made sure no food was left alongside them, and made the payoff of finally having a belly full of friends all the more satisfying. Then of course came the cheering from above, and with a triumphant shout Christine slid right in, a splash and a gurgle indicating its appreciation.

  


These were things Jeremy hadn't paid attention to before. The sheer joy, the satiation and bliss. The little contented sigh that reverberated around him as Michael registered the wonderful feeling, using the same hand which secured Jeremy to his chest to knead at his hungry belly. It was weirder still when he could make out Christine moving around in there, murmuring curiously as she took in her surroundings. The moment she started rubbing away from within, Jeremy could hear Michael's heartbeat speed up then slow right back down at the therapeutic sensation.

  


They were both adorable, making Jeremy's heart swell with pride. They were both his friends - maybe even more than that - and he loved them to bits. His own little massages came naturally, running his hands up and down along the outside.

  


“How's it going in there?”

  


Jeremy jumped back in alarm as he felt the pressure from within, startled to realize she was so close to his current location. Seeming to pick up on as much Christine giggled, rubbing right back at him.

  


“It's super cool in here! Although I do have to say it'd be a lot cooler if you want to join me… It's pretty roomy, and I think someone’s still a little bit hungry.”

  


Jeremy casted a glance upwards, and even though they weren't at level he was aware of the blush creeping along Michael's cheeks. “You had to mention it, didn't you?”

  


Jeremy reclined against Michael's chest, his expression becoming more amused.

  


“... Room for one more?”

  


The blush only deepened. “I'm sure I could squeeze you in, Jere, no problem. Wanting in so soon?”

  


There was a note of teasing in Michael's tone, and Jeremy laughed. “Yeah, I think that's probably for the best.”

  


He could feel himself tilt forward as Michael sat up a little more, falling into his friend’s palm once more. Fingers wrapped around his tiny form, lifting him. A newfound source of adrenaline was creeping up and surging through Jeremy's veins, an uncontainable excitement and ambivalence. The anticipation only grew as he finally made it to the point he was directly at eye level with his friend, doing his best to be patient all the while.

  


A single glance was all it took to confirm it, stepping forward with a nervous grin. The slight anxiety, however, thankfully didn't last too long. It starting to sort itself out as Michael's lips parted, bringing Jeremy closer. A couple more steps, and Jeremy pressed a hand over them, taking a moment to take in the surroundings.

  


There was no doubting it was humid, illuminated only by what light seeped in from the outside. Michael's tongue shifted, lolling out lazily before him. Deciding that was his cue, Jeremy knelt before it, carefully crawling in. He could feel the ridges of the taste buds as he clambered in, and the trickle of saliva which clung in delicate strands from the roof of the mouth to the cheeks. Jeremy took a deep breath, sliding forward, and finally into the center of his friend’s mouth. There was a hushed sort of sensation that befell him, sliding back, although not too far back all the while.

  


He could feel the saliva pooling around him, only getting more prominent as he slid around. At the moment Michael had made no efforts to taste him, but this was enough confirmation it was happening indirectly. Weird but… Interesting all the same.

  


A light swallow, and Jeremy was pinned to the roof of the mouth for a moment. Squirming lightly, Jeremy hoped that was enough indication that he hadn't gotten enough time to look around just yet. Another moment, and it did seem to register; the swallow took care of the saliva for the moment, even if it returned pretty quickly thereafter, allowing Jeremy some space to look around.

  


There weren't words enough to describe it, the growing love and affection encompassing Jeremy all the while. The little murmurs and hums of delight, the way he was allowed to get familiar with everything without being pushed and shoved around. And that wasn't even counting the peculiarity of the intimacy, leaving him awestruck to the point of speechlessness.

  


Christine wasn't joking. The moment that Michael's lips began to close, it truly did feel like being in an entirely different world.

  


It was dark and quiet, aside from the occasional dripping of saliva amidst the surrounding jaws. No light filtered into the small cavern, but that was hardly a detriment. It felt weird for sure, with the slime and soft inner tissue - although not bad, not bad at all. Jeremy got used to it infinitely quicker than he expected, shifting a little atop the tongue before settling in.

  


Things didn't remain still for long. Not long after Jeremy had made himself comfortable, he could feel the tongue beneath him shift, swiping across his tiny form and coating him a little more deliberately in saliva. Spluttering, he squirmed a little upon the sensation, although it wasn't too long until he settled. The smooth muscle wasn't invasive in the slightest, and after a moment or two it seemed Michael slowed down to allow him a little more autonomy of the situation.

  


All the while the movements weren't swift or jerky, just the occasional roll from one side of the maw to another. A couple times he was pressed against one cheek, running a hand across it. If he'd thought Michael's tongue was soft, this was far softer. It was a little hard to keep away from, kneading and rubbing into it by instinct until an amused giggle echoed around him. Jeremy carefully stepped off the tongue, pressing himself further into the tiny space.

  


“What - does that tickle?”

  


“Mmhmm.”

  


“Ah, sorry about that.” Jeremy retracted his hands somewhat sheepishly, detaching a dangling strand of saliva from his cardigan. “Well, either way I'm ready when you are. Just give me a little warning, alright?”

  


The tongue pushed him further into the cheek before retreating, and Jeremy caught the message. The saliva surrounding him pooled and slid back, drawn down and back as Michael swallowed the excess.

  


“Yeah, sure thing, man. Sure you're ready?”

  


It admittedly felt weird having the vibrations of Michael's voice all around him, but Jeremy was positive he'd get used to this in time. Taking another deep breath, Jeremy leaned forward, getting himself adjusted before confirming.

  


“Think so.”

  


“Think so?”

  


Jeremy scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes. He was grateful that Michael was waiting until he was absolutely positive, for while he wasn't unwilling to go through it some part of it still felt weird. Better to just get used to it, and the quickest way was to reach his destination sooner than later. Besides, if it was this soft and warm just in Michael's maw alone, he could only imagine it got better further down.

  


“I mean yes. Yes, I'm ready.”

  


No sooner had he voiced the words that Michael swallowed again, fishing Jeremy out of the small crevice with his tongue. Laying flat against the muscle, he didn't protest as he was pinned to the roof of Michael's mouth, the excess saliva sliding him back with it. Jeremy heard Michael swallow before he felt it, the strong tug of muscles ensnaring his legs. He squirmed a little upon this, then ceased, lest it make things harder.

  


Experienced as Michael was with this, it didn't take him long to realize that Jeremy was a little hard to get down; yes, it was a more natural occurrence, but it seemed he'd forgotten Jeremy was a good bit taller than Christine - and also less accustomed. It took a couple tries before he managed, even when Jeremy took to gently rubbing at the muscles around him, and eventually he relented. Slipping a finger into his jaws, Michael ruffled his friend’s hair before softly pushing him back.

  


That seemed to be all that it took. Not moments later, another swallow sent him down smoothly, able to feel the soft rubbing on the other side. It felt like heaven. Heaving a contented sigh, Michael traced his companion’s descent, making sure he didn't get stuck along the way. It didn't seem that way, and at the very least it didn't seem like there was any remaining ambivalence on Jeremy's end.

  


That much was certainly true. It didn't exactly feel the most comfortable being squeezed so tightly on all sides by the muscles of Michael's throat, but it was a small price to pay in the end as peristalsis guided him to his destination. As Jeremy got far enough down, he could hear so much more than he expected - the excited echo of a heartbeat, and the breath in Michael's lungs. And somewhere not too far from his location, there was that soft growling…

  


The muscles of the throat finally parted, releasing their grasp on him as he tumbled through. Jeremy landed with a splash, slightly confused when he resurfaced. The fluid didn't feel natural, regardless of whether or not it was neutral or not. Weird, unorthodox - yet absolutely fascinating. He took note of the shift in audio, from hungry growls and rumbles to gurgles and groans of satiation, reverberating around him. Deciding if best to stand up opposed to just wading in the fluid, Jeremy stumbled to his feet, brushing himself off before taking in his surroundings.

  


It could hardly be said that things were quiet, the organic sounds from everything surrounding him hitting at multiple different angles. The heartbeat, the breathing - it was all still there, as a reminder that he wasn't alone. And not just because of Michael, either - within his friend’s gut, in his awe he seemed to have forgotten about the current situation - so much that he didn't even hear the change in the sloshing. He didn't even realize anything was different, actually, until it was too late. Two hands settled on his shoulders, and he froze.

  


“Hey there!”

  


“Gyah!” Jumping back, Jeremy pressed himself against the nearest wall in surprise. Pitch black, he couldn't see a thing, but he was remembering now. “Sorry, Christine, I totally-”

  


“No, it's okay.” Christine waded towards him once more, and this time Jeremy remained calm all the while. When she extended her hand to him, he took it. “Should've given you more warning - it's pretty hard to see in here.”

  


“ _ Can  _ you even see in here?”

  


Christine laughed. “Not really.”

  


Indeed, it was pitch black, most of the stimulus much more auditory and tactile. And olfactory, surprising, but it didn't reek in the way Jeremy had expected. Rather than the more expected, pungent scent of saliva and stomach fluids, there was something potent and sweet, like lavender -

  


Oh. That explained why there was so much of it around them, in that case. He could only logically assume that Michael had downed a good bit beforehand, presumably to make things a little less jarring. It was, well, cute. He appreciated everything they were doing for him, making it all the easier to transition into things. He could feel the walls around him undulate, and the gentle pressure of Christine's grasp, and even without any visual cues he could tell just by aura she was beaming.

  


“What do you think so far?”

  


“It's… Pretty cool, actually.”

  


Pressing more firmly into the walls, Jeremy tried to orient himself a little better. Despite both his and Christine's occupation within, there did seem to be a bit of space left for them to wade around to some extent, the rugae more or less still apparent. The texture was surprisingly pleasing, and before he knew it, Jeremy was kneading into it absently as he came to terms with his surroundings. This was something else - somewhere so closed off and secret that it didn't feel earthly.

  


Perhaps the same wasn't entirely true on the outside, but it was true enough that the situation was unusual and enticing. Michael leaned back on the couch, waiting patiently for the two of them to settle. The occasional shift in movement was something he was positive he'd never get used to, but it wasn't bad - it was really soothing, massaging away the tension. It only got better with the more intentional rubs against the stomach walls, placing a hand down over his chest and rubbing right back.

  


“Still doing alright?”

  


It was weird how clearly Michael's voice echoed from within, and Jeremy couldn't help but blink in surprise as he felt the gesture being returned. Leaning into it, Jeremy sighed contentedly, nuzzling up between Christine and the stomach wall.

  


“Doing just fine, thanks. What about you?”

  


“Pretty good! Nice of you to drop in.”

  


Both of them laughed at this, the surrounding stomach shaking a little with it. Neither let up with the gentle rubs, both their heartbeats growing more normal as time wore on. The only one who seemed more or less unaffected by the changes was Christine, already adjusted to them and reveling in each and every moment. Even on the opposite side of the unusual environment, her energy was contagious in the best way possible. It wasn't long until both of them were sinking down into the pool around them, curled up waging the softly undulating walls. If this wasn't heaven, Jeremy wasn't sure what was - close and sheltered on both sides, with both of them at once. He loved every second of it, and it seemed the feeling was mutual across the board.

  


This continued for some time, until both he and Christine grew tired and decided to finally relax. Her fidgeting never truly stopped, but after a while it seemed to settle down to the slight stroke and rub here and there. Settling down, Jeremy made his way over to her side, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against her shoulder. Just listening to Michael's breathing and the way the walls moved with every inhale and exhale was endearing, and the way that Christine reciprocated his gesture so naturally. Complete and utter trust, and Jeremy knew it was mutual. It was hard not to settle into it all.

  


“I can definitely see why you guys like this so much,” Jeremy murmured, giving a soft rub before placing his hand back down. The resulting gurgle threw him off for a moment, before settling down once more.

  


“Mmhmm. It's even better when you're in here for a while. Time seems to slow and stop, as though none has elapsed for the whole duration. It's hard to describe, but it's -”

  


“Magical. You were right.”

  


Jeremy wrapped his hands around her neck, kissing her softly on the cheek. He could practically feel the redness in his own, but it was warm and soothing so he didn't fight it. The gesture merely had them snuggling closer, drinking in the sweet, peaceful silence for the moment. After all, there was only so long they'd be able to stay, and it was best to enjoy it while it lasted.

  


“Jeremy?”

  


Jeremy cracked open one eye. “Yeah?”

  


“I'm glad you decided to join me here.”

  


Jeremy laughed, snuggling closer. “Me too.”

  


It was nice to feel the pair of them settling in so nicely. Even without the little rubs and nudges, their presence was satisfying, and indeed quite heartwarming. Michael brushed his  fingertips against his belly again, flopping down on the couch in bliss. Sprawled out, with one hand behind his head and the other gently pressed against his chest, there was hardly a better feeling than this.

  


It always felt nice, snuggling up with them, but this was even better than before. Some part of him deep down was still surprised that Jeremy had finally decided to try it out, and the fact that he seemed to be enjoying it was beyond delightful. They'd never been this close before, and it was definitely worth it in the end. Just the three of them, taking in the solace of the evening. It wasn't every day that allowed for it, but boy was it worth it. Boy was it nice.

  


The satisfying feeling was only amplified now. Settling in, it was fascinating how clearly Michael could feel their presence, transfixed by this detail more and more with the more experience had with it. Signing contentedly, he gave his stomach one last pat before settling down himself. Judging by the lack of movements, it seemed obvious Jeremy and Christine had begun to drift off, soothed by the lull of his body. Well, there was no reason he couldn't join them - there was no threat in them getting hurt while they were in there, perfectly safe and sheltered.

  


Cautiously, Michael rolled over onto his stomach, able to feel them all the more clearly as he did so. Grinning, he closed his eyes, allowing the occasional shift and gentle sloshing to draw him into sleep, feeling more full of love and security than ever.


End file.
